Rumors
by LizTheBookNerd
Summary: There's a new rumor going around Ridgeway and it affects Sam in a way most rumors don't. Seddie. Oneshot.


**A/N: Hello to everyone. My need for an iCarly fanfiction has been wayyy over due! So here is a little something I named Rumors. It's seddie and it takes place post-iBattle Chip. They are still in High School though. **

The digital clock that I kept next to my bed read three in the morning. Yet I was still up, sitting on the floor, looking at my bedroom walls with a blank expression on my face. I could still feel the dried tears on my face from earlier. I couldn't stand the feeling at all, but I didn't want to get up to wash my face. I was too emotionally drained for that.

Maybe you're wondering why on Earth Sam Puckett of all people is sitting on her bedroom floor and crying. I'd be asking myself the same question on any other day. I hardly ever cried. There really wasn't that much that hurt me so badly that it resulted into tears.

I don't think I've cried since…since the day I broke up with Freddie.

Great, now I can feel my eyes watering.

Did I mention how I hate crying? If I didn't, I do.

The worst part is that I have no one to turn to right now. Obviously I can't talk to my Mother. My sister is at her stupid preppy school. I can't even talk to Carly or Freddie about this.

I guess you want an explanation then, huh? Maybe you're curious why I can't talk to my best friend about this. Just stick around and you'll know. Let's go back just a bit, back to earlier at school today.

_*Earlier that day*_

The biggest thing to surviving High School is ignoring the rumors. People constantly create new ones. You'll hear lies about so many people. The whole concept is just stupid. Believing things about a person just because you heard it from someone else. Rumors don't really affect me. And try creating a rumor about me. You'll wake up at the hospital the next day.

I really didn't want to go to school today. Okay, so I never want to go to school. But it was for different reasons this time. The other night I finally confided in Carly. I was starting to develop feelings for Benson again and I wanted to talk to her about it. So I did. She gave me all of those "encouraging" words your best friend is supposed to give you when you like a guy. After my talk with Carly, I thought about what to do for half the night, undone homework next to me. It's not like I was going to do it anyway.

I kept going back and forth in my head. Tell Freddie or don't tell Freddie. Tell or don't tell…

Well, I never made up my mind to put it simply. I was just going to wing it at school the next day.

That morning, after getting all ready for the day, still seriously considering not going to school, I checked my phone before going to the Shay's. I saw a message to go on without her and Freddie because they would be studying together before they went to school. I really didn't want to spend my little free time studying, so I was glad that Carly had sent me that message and warned me.

After a nice little walk from my place to school, I got to my locker kind of thinking I'd see Carly or Frednub there. No one was there though. It wasn't that odd really. I figured they would leave Carly's place soon and just get a ride from Spencer. No big deal.

The weird part is coming up soon though, I promise.

I pulled out my emergency meat I kept in my locker for times like this and decided to wait in the halls, hoping to run into Carly before first class. Maybe I could talk to her more about Freddie or what I should do and get some more advice.

I was just standing in the halls, waiting and waiting, while I ate my delicious and not very nutritious bacon.

Sadly, my stash of bacon quickly ran out before even 5 minutes passed. "Damn," I thought to myself, "I knew I should have put another bag in my locker."

Depressed because of my lack of bacon, I decided to just talk to Carly later and just head to my first class.

This is when I heard the first of this new rumor though. The minute I made it up the stairs, this girl Nicole came running up to me. She seemed way too happy for my likings. Especially at 7:50 in the morning.

"Hey Sam! Where are Carly and Freddie? Shouldn't they be with you?"

Yep. I officially wanted to do some seriously bad things to this girl.

"I don't know, Carly's place I guess," I said in the most bored expression I could muster. That wasn't a very hard thing to do though.

"Oh really…I bet I know what they're doing right now." Did she just wink at me?

"Um, okay then, well I'm just going to-"

"I bet they're getting in a before school kiss if you ask me!" Nicole giggled.

She giggled. She literally just _giggled_.

"Woah woah woah. What do you mean a 'before school kiss'?"

"Oh," her face went blank. "You mean, you don't know?"

"Know what?" I sighed, eyebrows raised.

"Well I heard from my friend, who heard from her friend, who heard from her friend, who heard-"

"I GET IT!" I yelled. "Your friend heard it from someone else who also heard it from someone else. Just get to the point."

"Right, right. Okay! Anyway, apparently someone from school saw Carly and Freddie at the Groovy Smoothie last night by themselves."

"So?"

"They were sharing fries."

"Your point?"

"And laughing."

"That's what friends do."

"And smiling at each other."

"Who cares?"

"And kissing."

"Yeah, so wh- wait wait. Did you just say kissing?" I half yelled and half choked.

"Mmhmm!"

"Please, it's just a stupid rumor. They are just friends. I would know," then I walked away from Nicole, not wanting to hear anything else she had to say.

It had to be a rumor though. There was no possible way it could be true. Someone probably just wanted to get something started up. There was just no possibility it could be true. Carly knows that I'm getting feelings for Freddie again. Ugh, why am I even considering this? It's just another rumor created by stupid teenage girls that want something to gossip about.

The thoughts didn't leave me though for some reason. I was constantly thinking about this all day. Because I wasn't in all of the advanced classes, I didn't share any with Carly and Freddie this year. Normally I would at least see them in the halls though. It almost felt like they were avoiding me. Maybe what Nicole said was true. No, not possible. Carly would never hurt me like that. At least I thought she wouldn't any way.

After the final period of the day, I was heading to my locker, hoping to see at least Carly there waiting for me.

No one was there.

I shrugged, figuring they might have been waiting for me outside, seeing I didn't get any texts saying that they had other plans. Before closing my locker door, I grabbed my purple pen and wrote 'Bring more meat' on the top of my hand. Wouldn't want to forget something important like that by mistake.

I then made my way to the door, hoping to see them standing there waiting for me. I was starting to get just a little worried. If they weren't there, I would just go to Carly's place anyway.

I made my way through the doors when I stopped dead in my tracks. There was my 'best friend' kissing my ex. Turns out what Nicole's friend heard from her friend who heard from her friend was correct.

And that brings me back to the present, crying on my bedroom floor.

Needless to say, there was yelling and tears that afternoon. I used a few words that 'sweet and innocent' Carly would never use and she just stood there kind of shocked. Freddie just looked between us, not really sure what to do. He was clueless to what was going on.

My phone was going off all night, until about an hour ago. A missed call and a few texts from Carly. Most of the messages were from Freddie though.

I didn't want to talk to anyone about this. Not right now. And I especially did not want to talk to Carly.

Carly was going on about how it was a mistake. How they heard the rumors going around, how those weren't true. How they were just joking around about it after school and how she didn't even mean to kiss him. How she would never ever do that to a friend, especially me, on purpose. How she doesn't even know where that kiss came from.

How could I believe that though? There is no way.

Freddie just wanted to talk, but that was the last thing I wanted to do. Sure, it probably wasn't his fault at all. He probably didn't know what I told Carly that night. That didn't mean I wanted to talk to him.

There was a part of me that just wanted to trust Carly. Who wanted to talk to Freddie. Then there was another part of me who wanted to lock myself in my room and just install a meat cellar.

I was finally about to go to bed. I would just think about what I was going to do more in the morning. Good thing tomorrow is Saturday. That's when I heard a tapping at my window though. A tapping that scared the gravy out of me. I jumped about 5 feet in the air right then, I swear.

I looked to see who it could have been, and there I saw Freddie. On a ladder. A flipping ladder.

He waved at me and I just glared at him.

Against my better judgment, I finally let him inside my room. I was just hoping my eyes weren't too red.

We just stared at each other for a good 3 minutes. Then he finally asked what I knew he would. Simple and short. "What happened?"

So I told him everything. And yes, by everything I do literally mean everything.

"So, um, yeah." Ah, the perfect awkward ending for an awkward conversation.

"You mean all of that?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, why else would I have told you that?"

Then it was Freddie's turn to tell me what really happened. And he did. He told me how they did go to the groovy smoothie the other night but only so Carly could try to get it out of him if he still had feelings for me. They really were studying this morning and were even late to school. They heard the rumors too. They weren't trying to avoid me either. There was no way Freddie could explain the kiss though. Carly was so upset after I ran off that she stayed in her room all night too.

"I knew it was just a damn rumor…"I mumbled.

Freddie smirked. "Yeah, okay."

"Hey, I was the one to walk in on her kissing you. What did you expect me to think after that!"

"Okay, you're right, Princess Puckett."

I smiled at the nickname and Freddie smiled right back at me. I was content with how things were at that moment and happy things were sorted out. I was ready to tell Freddie that I thought it was time for him to go back home, but before I could say anything he stopped me with his lips. The kiss was soft and sweet and his lips were soft and warm. I kissed him back right away, missing the feeling of his lips on mine. He pulled me closer to him then, deepening the kiss as much as he could. Before it could get much further, he separated himself from me and smiled, saying it was time for him to get home before his Mom noticed he was gone.

At that moment, I was perfectly happy. I would talk to Carly in the morning; it was too late to do that now.

See, just another reason why I hate rumors. They just add pointless drama to people's lives.

Now that I knew it was all a rumor though, I'm going to find the person and give them a little piece of my mind.

At least I won't have to lock myself in my room now…though a meat cellar would still be nice.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Tell me in a review. Thanks for reading.**

***Thanks to CrazyGeek and seddielover19 for alerting!***

***Thanks to HeyHeyIt'sEmC, CrazyGeek, miscellaneousmystery, Kioshi, xFreshCool239x, seddielover19, LivelyMelody14, and Lilly5603 for putting this story on favorites list!***

***Thanks to Grace, Invader Johnny, xFreshCool239x, seddielover19, and Lilly5603 for reviewing!***

**~LizTheBookNerd**


End file.
